Chapter 1 a special occasion
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: hi all such illegal? , this is a story of the turtles and 4 A, what happens after defeat shredder and as happens all, not as finished the series , but I 'm making it up , of course this karai splinter history knows that is his father and that she will come out with a guy who invents azumi me and it was clear to read, but fell in love with karai and april gets that casey amber and
1. Chapter 1

**hi all such illegal? , this is a story of the turtles and 4 A,**

**what happens after defeat shredder and as happens all, not as finished the series ,**

**but I 'm making it up , of course this karai splinter history knows that is his father and that she will come out with a guy who invents azumi me and it was clear to read, but fell in love with karai and april gets that casey amber and donnie fall in love, of course the father of april again human, and we all now live happily and kraang disappear completely , and that became mutant returned to being human , asiq ue hope you like this story .**

**conejis hope to do as long as the jajajjaa yours, and I would like to teach me to distribute them by chapters , so good here I leave this story**

Chapter 1. a special occasion.

pov .

all my life I have felt different from others , at first did not understand , and never imaginariais could be your father and your mother a mutant criatuda a mythical , as these story I will tell is the story of my father and his brothers , and how they came to have me and my brother and my dear cousins.

everything starts in the lair that are celebrating it and having fun, after 2 years the boys and the girls already had 17 years, the best thing that people no longer had fear them were known worldwide but did not want that atosigaran so I just came out from time to Bind , but they were accustomed to, and could get out of there for a walk and play , and they were the happiest in the world, and they were all brides and grooms , read and azumi , amber and donnie, raph and azra and mickey and amy were happy mu , including april and casey and karai and freddy , was a special day because it was the day when mutated turtles.

mickey : Happy day of the mutation.

all day happy mutation .

splnter : 17 years ago , since mutated .

amy : is incredible, and happiness.

karai : Thanks for taking care of my father all these years.

leo : no there that give them karai .

azumi : you had a right to know .

karai : ue what hate is to have spent all these years with that despicable and I accused of snatch Mom , sorry.

splinter : no matter my daughter .

raph : step and all that fun there now that everything is resolved.

donnie , we beat the kraang .

amy : and saved the world .

mickey : yes, now we can live like normal mutants.

april : normal , did not know that mutants could .

casey : man move like mutants, eat mutants .

azra : not talk like smell .

raph : hahaha, that you have not smelled your feet.

azra : you say.

raph : uy as pica.

mickey : why the chewing of garlic is minced .

azra : you eat garlic , I 'm going to .

mickey : RAPH , AZRA TELL YOU PARE .

raph : I can do nothing, hang in there .

amy : poor mickey , look I tell him no cause .

leo : it is because you see mickey .

donnie : I will finally Felicitos ye podais graduate and go to college here in new york .

amber : thanks donnie we will endeavor to get our title .

amy : I hope soon conbertirme in a great vet.

azumi : bn that we will do on this special occasion.

micky : I want pizza.

amy : me too.

azra : why do not we go to my fight club , today is your last game because nothing we graduated .

raph : I 'm in for that.

amber : why do not we go to the park picnic.

donnie : I would love to .

casey : what if we go to dinner at the restaurant murakami .

april : I think bn.

karai : we can go with you.

april : clear . and they all go , leaving azumi and to read alone.

leo : seems to have left us alone.

azumi : axle , you feel like you do.

leo : for you remember that night we were going to celebrate your birthday .

azumi : that in which almost spoils our relationship.

leo : if you want to hold the same dinner.

azumi : yes, I'd love to , but this time I will help you cook.

leo : fine .

while , after the battle and eat some corn dogs .

raph : to delight, never imagined that they could eat puppies on a stick.

azra : which is odd as they put a dog in a bun.

raph : no idea , we will have to ask amber .

azra : jajajjaja , go do some wind .

raph : takes longer than you usually do not get cold, but just in case .

azra : o that while was coming down jacket raph know , it's strange , when you arrive to this city, I did not like anyone is more wanted to be alone.

raph : I can imagine.

azra : but thanks to you and my friends , I am now a better girl.

raph : and are more bearable but you're still a little tomboy .

azra : as it will be possible .

raph : jajjajajajajjaja .

azra : I will . azra but was tripped , but I grabbed raph the time , the two stared into his eyes.

raph : You know the moonlight these thousand times more beautiful.

azra : you too .

raph : even if a turtle.

azra : if you're so tender kissing .

azra : my brother will not return until tomorrow night , wanna come to my house.

raph : be a pleasure . and followed her home .

while in the park, donnie amber and enjoyed the picnic.

amber : to treat.

donnie : incrible is true amber ..

amber : why you say that donnie .

donnie : I fell in love with april and casey , but changed our feelings to you and I enamoraramos us .

amber : it is true, you go wrong when you casey ntendi april liked , but you you remained with me , and find this private park that is amazing , I love it.

donnie : I'm glad you like it , what's done with you in mind , because I love Ambarita .

amber : and you donatello . said and started kissing .

amy and mickey while they finished dinner and dirijian to the residence where they lived and amber amy .

amy : that smells good at night when no pollution there .

mickey : people who smell good .

amy : o mickey puff , you really know how to say nice things, and I do not care what your brothers say to me you are the smartest of all.

mickey : people who know say nice things .

amy : of course , you know when you finish college I would like to live in the countryside in a beautiful house, would make some furniture with stems that myself and volvere plant to plant . every day would prepare a delicious breakfast, take my children to school and then I take them to play in the prairies , would be amazing .

mickey : and every time you come , I 'd say you welcome sky.

amy : o mickey, is that you would like to marry me .

mickey : yes, and looks is not a ring of truth but gold paper , amyka harisdotty , marry me when we grow old.

amy : o mickey , puff , and I want to know if small always want to marry an average human animal, and my dream to come true.

mickey : and a sweet as sugar girl , I look at it is.

amy : a photo bully .

mickey : that it serves .

amy : I see you teach . and became a very funny pictures , then came to the residence to me I have had a great puff mickey , i love you more than anyone .

mickey : and mi angel .

amy : good night my mickey puff .

mickey : good night, sweetie . and a very tender kiss was given.

while in the den , azumi leo and I prepared dinner for your appointment, we had everything ready .

splinter : I see that you have everything ready to celebrate.

azumi : sure do not want to celebrate with us sensei.

splinter : no Azumaya prefer ENJOY today , tomorrow and celebrate together .

leo : good sensei , anything, let us know.

splinter : well my son, before I would like to talk to you about something important , can come a moment.

leo : hai sensei, now back.

splinter in bathroom .

leo : I wanted to talk to the teacher.

splinter : leo really , and have seen a very aged , and I explain what I acordais intimate relationships on truth.

leo : If teacher.

splinter : requires us to review .

leo : no need , I have everything ready , sensei .

splinter : well, then enjoy dinner and good luck and protect you.

leo : hai sensei.

splinter : do not be abrupt, is smooth.

leo : sensei. said smiling.

splinter : good, goodnight.

leo : goodnight. he said, where he was coached Real azumi .

azumi : everything is ready .

leo : bn because I'm hungry , but I'm looking for a gift for you.

azumi : that gave it , opened it and took surprise is the perfume you gave me , and ke rompistes later.

leo : if, as you regale broke down , I decided to give you another .

azumi : o leo , thank you, that smells good . suddenly he made a photo- it dont cheat, sure I went out with a weird face .

leo : haha, you chinchas , have reacted faster.

tried to take the camera but to push him he drops the cup, and the two caught her .

two : less bad suddenly the two face to face were found , were reflected in his eyes, the same look that made them feel special , but this time was different , had a feeling it was the first time I felt , they both blushed and gradually approached until their lips together , they get up and hugging kissing , leo I stroked her hair gently caressed azumi neck from behind and and started to drop little moans .

azumi : leo and dinner .

leo : trankila , and return to heat it.

azumi : but in the kitchen .

leo : come to my room.

azumi : yes . entered the room , sat on the bed, gently caressing , azumi leo put up with a mischievous smile .

leo : you're doing. he laughed.

azumi : You know, while I'm ready to take this step, for me it is a special occasion , and I'm ready if you are.

Leo : It 's a big step , but if you're willing you too , then go ahead.

azumi : leo, although I'm a little nervous.

leo : but if these trembling, afraid .

azumi : I have no fear, it's you .

leo : everything will be fine .

azumi : o leo . said and went back to kissing, caressing azumi I read from top to the hip - leo please take me ..

leo Come. Cuddle with sweetness , and he lifted her dress slowly to leave you alone long underwear and socks, followed with caress , came a time when azumi the top of the bra is off , and it will remove the mask , and after many kisses caress leo got over azumi laughed , smiled and read so mischievous , and I began shielded .

leo : i love azumi .

azumi : I also , leo .

leo : tell me this list.

azumi : yes , go ahead.

leo : Leo gave off the bottom , and took position - there you go. leo and took the next step , so I made azumi moan , it hurt a little, and read it care .

azumi : quiet , I'm fine really, your the act , slowly, slowly , and each time were more rapid , azumi I pedia more quickly, until I finally reached the end, they were a little exhausted, panting , but were happy.

leo : for the first time was great.

azumi : yes, it's true , hopefully not the last.

leo : I laughed and kissed.

at that time, and azra raph was at home , kissed with all the love in the world.

azra : raph happens .

raph : you know , it 's our first time and we can change lives .

azra : that I know, but I do not scare me , you know you will not hurt me .

raph : if you say so .

azra : they come here . putting on above said , laughing , took off part of the top - that you think what you see.

raph : I like what I see .

azra : get ready for that yet really more meow .

raph : grrrrr , I here tigress.

azra : I have tiger. the scene you just put is similar to Leo and azumi , only in the case of this couple will be stronger haha, after a while .

raph : has not been too bad for the first time.

azra : or it was your first time.

raph : you say , you too .

azra : true, but it was like wrestling , so it was nothing new, but it was the best tonight .

raph : If the best. said kissing.

in the park while dawning donnie and amber were lying on the grass, to horraros much history , two of them had also done.

donnie : a been incredible .

amber : really, even that , I wonder how it would have been done with casey .

donnie : and with april . the two waited a moment.

both: hey ? ajajajajajajja .

donnie : everything will be fine , we still have far to go and live.

amber : it 'll be the best thing at this university , so I can keep seeing you .

donnie : I would love to .

after a while the turtles returned to the den.

leo : good morning guys.

donnie : good morning .

raph : passing man.

mickey : good morning to all, and the girls .

leo : in his house had things to do, and freddy karai still sleeping .

raph : good and so your dating fine.

leo : it will never be better than that last night , and we were released azumi .

raph : you say , really, enorabuena brother , but do not throw flowers, and also azra .

leo : raph or great , you also have merit.

donnie : I also not only raph and amber .

two : wow great donnie .

leo : so we released 4 no .

mickey : I did not dedicate it all.

3 : what? ! .

leo : mickey were with amy and do not do anything .

mickey : because she was still not ready, and also what mine is better, I asked him when we had old enough we would get married , and then will be when we do.

donnie : good if amy , then there is nothing wrong .

raph : our mickey, is very special, you hehco well .

mickey : Thanks .

splinter : well my children , it seems that you had a very special night .

leo : If sensei.

splinter : hope ye well protected .

all hai sensei.

splinter : Well, today there will be no training.

all right, fine .

pov : a root that night my parents and uncles would begin , something special , my mother told me when I turned around the same age ,

but I still have much to tell, and how to follow the story.

**Well friend I leave here , I hope you liked it and do not miss the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm pregnant

hi all, here continuing the story of the turtle and my characters , and in this capitulito have something special , and I think it can be special , but I hope you enjoy and comenteis .

Chapter 2 : I'm pregnant.

pov : a 2 years since the first time my parents joined to each other , my mother just college azra with my aunt, my two aunts and missing them a year to finish his career , since my mother dedicated to teaching dance , and Japanese , and my aunt works setter azra food because it is very strong, also teaches wrestling, amy worked in a flower shop because he likes both flowers , but the dream of soon to be a veterinarian would fulfill my amber april tia tia worked with a dry cleaning , while studying , casey Gotta be hockey player , is a great thing for him, and my aunt taught miwa martial art along with chris brasford , and my father and my uncle were following training with my grandfather splinter .

after a short time I opted grandmother back to japan with my hideki uncle and my other grandfather , but my mother stayed in new york with my father, and from there , my mother and my aunts were moved to the den, according he told me my mother , there tidied everything, even the rooms of my uncles , everyone got a fantastic home, every day took turns preparing food, were enjoying how fun it was , he even wanted both my parents decided to marry but not only them , others also , my amy being rich failia tia, prepared the wedding for 6 couples , many of which were mutants, came to the wedding , my mother they told me that everything was elegant and full of flowers and their dress were the best , and according to my uncle mickey , what you like best dishes were full of pizzas, my grandfather felt proud of what he had achieved , although my aunt had azra slip that he made a slit in the side of the leg, my uncle raph : said he will never forget that scene , my mother told me it was going through sertan fonida , can not help it, from there my mother was not imagined that I would be ready to part of his life , I mean the time when he knew he was going to have , because he realized , step by much.

pov order .

everything continues in training, right in the moment and leo raph faced , struggling to improve their techniques.

while the girls watched with donnie and mickey, casey, everyone looked at that moment azumi hand was coming down in the stomach, he felt a little dizzy.

april : azumi you okay .

azumi : if quiet , I'm fine .

splinter : yams , well the next, Azumaya .

azumi : hai sensei. was put in place.

splinter : hajime . azumi and began using his sword , after making a couple of moves , azumi started to get dizzy almost fell to the ground, lifted to read the time.

leo : azumi , these well .

splinter : yams , Azumaya , dazed look .

azumi : a little, it's nothing.

splinter : you better leave it for today, azumi go rest .

azumi : If sensei.

while in the kitchen.

mickey : that you want to eat today .

azra : tranqui I 've already prepared a stew with rice to eat .

mickey , that smells good.

azra : dessert and ice cream several more flavoursome .

raph : no 're eating too many sweets ultiamente .

azra : not because I have more cravings.

raph , but it's over slimline .

azra : I will do that exercise. azumi we go in that moment was to get a glass of water.

mickey : azumi making some stew . azumi suddenly felt bad and put his hand in his mouth and that hagacho - rich that azumi 're okay.

azra : azumi , you that 's wrong .

amy : are nausea .

mickey : nausea .

donnie : going ...

azumi : PUAJJJJ ! .

leo : azumi , these well .

donnie : potar .

leo : you okay my love.

azumi : can you give me a towel.

splinter : Azumaya taking .

azumi : arigatoo sensei.

raph : you can know what happens lately , azumi vomiting, azra turns purple but not fattening , something 's going on here .

mickey : go to ready .

azra : mickey shut .

mickey : a moment that what I had to say raph .

raph : worst is true even has humor.

amber : if you ask me I think you should go to the doctor .

azumi : maybe you're right .

leo : you want to go with you .

azra : I 'm leaving now , will I need to go too .

leo : okay , call me for anything.

azumi : okay . during output , azumi is still felt bad.

azra : azumi , really have no idea what happens to you .

azumi : no , since 6 weeks I felt good , but 3 days ago I feel bad , it's weird .

azra : for I for 5 weeks , I have only like eating fresh and sweet things, I'm antojada .

azumi : last 5 and 6 weeks , it's funny , azra tell me when was the last time you and your raph .

azra : as you ask that , is private.

azumi : I say this because the last time I read and I did was 6 weeks ago, do not you find it odd that after I feel like I feel .

azra : o I think I understand , because I did has .. ce .. 5 ... weeks ...

azumi : azra , at that time ye protegisteis .

azra -not because I told azra that would take the pill.

azumi , and took it.

azra : actually , I think I forget .

azumi : I think that to me too.

azra : you too .

azumi : I had a chance to , but not anticipate anything, let's first look at a pharmacy.

azra : good. after a while , watched some pregnancy tests to see , and there was the answer.

azumi : is incredible.

azra : if true, return .

azumi : first go to the library , and we go home . A while later , they returned .

amy : come ye girls .

april : I'm glad to see you.

miwa , that you said .

azra : have not gone to the doctor, was not necessary .

donnie : then as you shall know what happens.

amber : you better go soon.

two : sabesmo what happens to us .

mickey : and so is overeating.

amy : too much effort to train.

leo : tell me what you think .

Azumi : I'm pregnant.

leo : what? .

azra : me too.

raph : as .

amy : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , THAT IS WONDERFUL .

LEO : really are pregnant .

azumi : yes , sorry.

leo : I feel that it is great, it is great, but it is the happiest day of my azumi hugging leo .

raph : I also azra , that joy, and happiness , I love my girl dynamite.

azra : really.

raph : of course , I love you , that's why I married you .

amber : is wonderful.

april , so going to be potatoes.

casey : what you say seriously.

azra , any problem there .

casey : it is serious.

splinter : happens .

amy : Good news or splinter .

mickey : azumi and azra , are pregnant .

splinter is said best pregnant , seriously.

azumi : yes, master.

splinter : enohabuena Azumaya and azraelina , it seems incredible that after so long , give me grandchildren , I am proud of you my children .

amber : but the problem is , if you 're not going to go to hospital as you will.

donnie : I can control all the months go desarollando and azra I advise you not to eat many sweets, but will return your future child is diabetic .

azra : but I can not do anything , I have hunger and cravings.

amy : a strawberries and cream .

azra : ok.

azumi : I think this sit down better than a stew.

splinter : I will teach you everything there is to know.

leo : take care of you even when our child is born .

azumi : I do not care if the child take good care .

raph : and best, have seen a very work and our home, and when born the take good care .

amy : do everything possible .

donnie : we hope that after I are the following .

amber : no until you have finished the course and have a job .

amy : well we will have when we finish college , right mickey puff .

mickey : if and teach him to do everything.

april : we also ayudaremo .

all : yes ! .

pov : a root that my mother knew, was one desarollandose beautiful beginning to exchange all life , it was only a matter of time the day I was born.

well here I leave the next part, I estareis anxious to know , for you to have patience , and I hope you liked them all and


End file.
